The Chain
by Kura'Baee
Summary: Their relationship as brothers had taken its course almost overnight. Now, nothing could tear them apart. Even through all the hardship, Kouji is there for Kouichi. And likewise.


**AN**: Dude, this chapter kicked my ass.

**THE CHAIN**

_"Glide away on soapy heels  
And promise not  
To promise anymore__"  
_Ingrid Michaelson, "The Chain"

**Summary**: Their relationship as brothers had taken its course almost overnight. Now, nothing could tear them apart. Even through all the hardship, Kouji is there for Kouichi. And likewise.

* * *

"Kouji! Hey, wait up!"

The subject, Kouji turned his head marginally. His blue eyes narrowed as a blur of red and tan tore down the steps of their school and after him. This bumbling buffoon, known as Takuya Kanbara, caught up with him in moments. He carried his textbooks under one arm, and his soccer uniform under the other. Even after a year following their adventures in the Digital World, Takuya refused to give up his trademark goggles, preferring instead to hang onto them as 'keepsakes'. As for Kouji, the boy hadn't changed much in the past year. A little taller. Hair a bit longer. His face hadn't changed, and neither had his attitude.

"You idiot," he grumbled. "Did you forget that Kouichi is going to be spending the weekend at my house this week? 'Tou-san and I gotta pick him up at _his_ school. They get out in ten minutes. _That's_ why I'm hurrying." Kouji turned back around, stalking to the curb. The typical throng of students filled in the gap between them, but Takuya was resilient and caught up with the other boy again.

"Oh, geez. Sorry 'bout that, buddy. I might pay you guys a visit tomorrow. Or Sunday." Takuya shrugged. "Busy life."

Kouji said, "I see." He was scanning the street for any sign of his father's SUV.

Takuya was well-aware that Kouji hated his father. Being in close-proximity of the man was enough to aggravate Kouji fully. Within minutes he would have to endure an entire trip with the man, so Takuya didn't take Kouji's crossness with him to heart. Most of the time, it would be Kouji's stepmother Satomi picking him up from school, but Kousei was the only one that knew the quickest route to Kouichi's school. Eventually the silver Jaguar cruised down the lane, pausing for a brief second to allow some students to cross. Kouji took this opportunity to approach the vehicle and climb in the backseat.

Takuya waved, offering yet another goofy grin, before tearing down the sidewalk, no doubt catching someone else he knew.

Since their adventures in the Digital World, he and Takuya had become extremely close. Closer than Kouji ever anticipated being to someone. Following the discovery of his brother, his twin, Minamoto Kousei gave up deceiving his son and firmly planted his feet in their district. Despite all the appeasements he tried to make, the negotiations and the bribes (Kouji got a lot of the items he'd been asking for that year. Even the very expensive ones), Kouji's resentment towards him was painfully clear. He took advantage of his father's guilt, however, without remorse. Kouji was permitted to leave the house whenever he felt, eat whatever he pleased, and pretty much do whatever the hell he wanted. Kouji also, impudently, had himself transferred to Takuya's school for his final year of junior high. The goggle-head had been raving about the suggestion the entire spring break, and it was never a big deal to the blue-haired boy to transfer. Transferring to Kouichi's school was a no-go. His brother's junior high was out of his district. Between the fees and hopping on public transportation early each morning, it would've been a fortune and taxing on his patience.

Kouji buckled his seatbelt before whipping out his phone to text Kouichi that he was on his way. He was excited. Eager even, to see his brother. For the past month or so they could only chat over the phone. Kouichi didn't own a laptop; so no video chat. He didn't own any video games either. Nonetheless, Kouji enjoyed their time together, even if they were apart. They would talk for hours on end about anything. Their conversations ranged from their everyday life to, privately, their time spent as Digidestined. Before the other succumbed to sleep late at night (although sometimes the younger twin would force the elder to go to sleep), they would make sure they said 'goodbye' and hung up at the same time, so neither had to do it first. Either way it went, Kouji would wake up the next morning happier than he usually was.

"How was school?" Kousei murmured suddenly, stopping at a red light.

Kouji glanced at his phone. Two minutes before Kouichi let out.

He said nothing.

* * *

Kouichi's school was huge. Public. Kids from different classes and shapes and sizes and colors all milled about, perfectly content with the establishment. Kouji didn't find Kouichi until after a long moment. The elder boy, identical to him in almost every way, stood near the steps to the school, his backpack slung over a shoulder and blending easily with the other kids.

"Hey!" he called, unable to keep from smiling. "Kouichi!"

The boy jerked up, torn out of whatever daydream he'd been having, and smiled in Kouji's direction. He wore a long-sleeved shirt today. Dark red, with some insignia printed on it. His jeans were dark and his head was bare. Longer, dark blue strands framed his face in contrast to his brother's sleek ponytail. Within minutes the elder twin had paced over to the car, pulled open the door of the backseat, and settled himself down with a very quiet but polite, "Hello, Minamoto-san. Hi, Kouji."

Kousei didn't like Kouichi calling him 'dad'. It unsettled him. Kouichi had done it once after some kind of internal struggle, and the man responded like he'd been shot. So Kouichi just stuck to the pleasantries from then on. He'd obviously been wounded by the man's discomfort.

Kouji's mind went on immediate overdrive. How good has his twin been eating? Nothing seemed out of place. No weight gained, but no weight lost either. Kouichi had always been thin, but not lanky. Were there any marks on him? No. Was he sleeping well? He did seem a bit bedraggled. How much sleep was he getting, specifically? Did he look worried about something at all? No. All good then?

It occurred to him that all Kouichi's belongings must have come in the backpack he was carrying, along with all his schoolbooks. It was no secret that their mother, Tomoko, was short on money despite working the night shift as a nurse technician. Kousei behaved coldly to her. Very formal-like. Not tenderly at all. It was very similar to the way he treated Kouichi. Kouji knew the impact it had on the two was pretty bad, but Tomoko regarded both her sons fondly regardless, but shared the detached air she had with her husband. She did her best for Kouichi. And Kouji wondered many times that, if things were this hard with just one child, how hard would everything be if she was allowed to keep them both? No matter; if Kouichi was short on clothes and other things, he had plenty to spare.

Kousei replied to Kouichi's greeting hollowly, as if the other kid was mere cargo. Their initial reunion came several months after Kouji got to meet Tomoko, a year ago. It happened soon after he got off of work, when he found the two boys playing video games in his living room like they'd known each other all their lives. At first, he wasn't sure what was going on. Satomi was wringing her hands, tittering about the kitchen uneasily as Kousei stared at the boys a while longer. It was not the scene of two boys that'd been separated for thirteen years. It was the scene of best friends. Comrades. Nonplussed, the man pulled Satomi aside for answers, but the woman had none she could give him. Kouji was well-aware of his presence, and he alternated between keeping Kouichi calm and beating the ever-loving crap out of him in Tekken.

Kousei, always quiet, always composed, uttered three words: "Who is this?"

"Your son," Kouji shot back blandly. He paused the game and got on his own two feet. Then he helped Kouichi up. The boy stumbled slightly, but was able to right himself soon enough. Once upright, the elder twin shied behind Kouji ever so slightly. Kousei, now able to get a clear look at the other boy's face, frowned. His brows furrowed. Identical faces, framed by identical strands of dark blue hair, gazed up at him. One face was cold and glaring. The other, more timid, refined, and gentle. Like a girl. Kouichi.

It was obvious; Kouichi was intimidated by Kousei. The man's expression was hard. Like concrete. His eyes were stony but wretched. Kousei was bewildered. Guilty. He was sorrowful, even, and maybe angry. His jaw worked. Maybe if he, Kouichi, reached out and touched this man, his father, he'd be able to feel him tremble. Kousei was a man that knew his world had just been annihilated. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Kouji," he said, finally, stiffly. "Where did you meet this boy?"

Kouji clenched his hands into fists. His father's words had touched a part of his soul he hadn't thought was there at all. It was if all the rage unleashed, unbridled. The betrayal and the hurt surfaced. Everything came undaunted. Uncontrolled. But his outermost self stayed calm. Resolute. "I dunno; was I allowed to meet him? At any case, I don't need to introduce you to him, do I?"

Kousei was silent.

"What's his name, Dad?" Kouji went on. "You named him. You know exactly who this is." His voice was steady, but unsteady at the same time. Kouichi pressed against him slightly, as if to say 'It's all right', but Kouji's mind shot back more vehemently, 'No it's not!' And Kouichi could only stare.

It was quickly becoming clear that this was not to be the warm, cherished reunion the twins and their mother had. There was a picnic. The sun was shining. And they spent a great deal of time catching up with one another. That was paradise. A dream. This was a nightmare. Kousei was immediately disillusioned, just how Kouji was in the Digital World, and he felt all the guilt and all the shame, no doubt. Gazing into his eyes, Kouji could almost read the incessant mantra: "What have I done? How did he find out? This was never supposed to happen. What have I done? How did he find out? This was never supposed to happen." Over and over and over again. Satomi spied on them from the corridor leading to the kitchen, hands clasped together worriedly. The tension in the air was like a cloud, sucking up all the oxygen. And maybe Kouji was a volcano waiting to erupt altogether. Maybe he wouldn't. He certainly had the look of someone with a million profanities on the tip of his tongue.

Kouji took Kouichi's hand. The other, older child was trembling just slightly, more out of apprehension than fear. He gazed into his father's dark eyes. What a strange thing to call him. Father. 'Otou-san. His father's eyes were very much unlike Tomoko's. Unlike Satomi's, even. Kousei's eyes were dark and clouded with remorse, anticipation and regret. Just the sight of seeing the two, his sons, together, and the burning hatred and betrayal in Kouji's blue eyes had been enough to tear him apart on the spot.

"I talked to my _dead_ mother," his son went on, noting how the man stiffened. "I didn't know dead people talked so much. Or laughed. Sure must be hard for her to walk around like that, huh? 'Cause she's dead, right?"

Kouichi gave a start. Kousei pressed his lips together. Tightly. So tight the outline of his jaw bulged, and the veins in neck grew more pronounced. "Kouji …"

"What is his _name, _dad? You know who he is. Tell me his name." Kouji was livid, but face had yet to twist in the telltale image of anger. His voice was ice-cold. Like daggers. Sharp ones you didn't feel until they were already burrowed deep. Even the temperature dropped in the room, and Satomi looked more bewildered than ever.

"There is no call for you tone, Kouji. Please, sit down. We can talk –"

"You have no right to tell me what to do anymore. What the hell is wrong with you? You think this is okay?"

"Excuse me?" Kousei had the nerve —the nerve!—to look scandalized. "Kouji –"

"You heard me. You keep one son but you ignore the other one for thirteen years. You pretend like he never existed and you let me believe it. I bet _he_ wished he had a dad to tell him to do. What of it? Do you think that's okay? You thought you can hide him from me for thirteen years?" Kouji stepped forward. "What kind of sick game were you playing at? Then you go and remarry, like that's fine. Like I was okay with accepting a 'new mom' even though I had no idea my real one was alive. What the hell were you thinking? Our mom was struggling and you didn't care. You tried to pretend like she never existed. Like _he _never existed." At this, Kouji clenched Kouichi's hand tighter, accepting the boy's pregnant silence. Kouichi's support was never verbal. He more occupied with the turmoil of thoughts and feelings rollarcoasting inside him. Satomi was similarly shocked.

Kouji went on, "What do you have to say for yourself? For _them_? For us?"

Kousei seemed to age on the spot. Kouichi later said his skin seemed to turn gray.

"You can start by telling me his name."

Kouji, of course, knew Kouichi's name. That much was as obvious as the blue sky or the ever-sweeping meadows of the Digital World. But Kousei went about the rest of his life as if there were no Kouichi. As if Kouichi was never a part of him. By uttering his name, Kouji would have his proof that Kouichi _was _there all along. Nestled in the regions of Kousei's mind. Haunting his nightmares, maybe. Kouji hoped so. You can never forget your own son.

After a long moment, Kousei sighed almost subtly, bringing a large hand to his brow. He allowed his shoulder to lean against the wall, a rare moment of weakness on his part. Finally, his lips parted. "Kouichi," he mumbled, defeated. "His name is Kouichi."

Kouji shoved past him, dragging his brother along. Satomi took a step forward, but one warning look from Kouji was all it took to get her to fall back. Upstairs, Kouji led Kouichi to his room. The sound of his door slamming echoed throughout the house, and Kousei's face was forgotten as Kouji sat Kouichi down on his bed and tried to cajole him. His twin had begun to cry in the midst of his brother's ranting. All the emotion of seeing both his father and the man's obvious reluctance to accept the situation had become too much. Kouji didn't blame him; he'd cried when he'd seen Tomoko too. He'd thought she was dead. But his tears were tears of joy. Kouichi's were tears of overwhelming sadness. He'd known, looking into his father's cold eyes, that he was not wanted and he thought he never would be.

Of course, the younger twin felt extremely guilty. "I should've never brought you here. I should have told him my own. It wasn't that bad. It could've been worse. Normally he would've yelled. I think he was surprised…" He went on like this for a while. After some time, he pulled his brother into a hug when Kouichi broke down altogether. "No, Kouichi. He'll want you. You'll see … he's just surprised. After a while we'll all be like a happy family… you'll see."

But after something like that… all the lies, the betrayal, and all the pain, he wasn't so sure.

Satomi called them down for dinner later. There, they handled things more civilly.

* * *

They pulled up the Kouji's home a half hour later. Kouichi had been staring at the scenery for the first half of the ride before his brother managed to lasso him into a discussion about school and whatnot. When they got home, Kouji immediately grabbed his brother's arm and led him up to his room.

The elder twin surveyed Kouji's room with great interest. Kouji's space was immaculate – without a doubt, he'd cleaned it prior to his brother's arrival. As Kouji deposited their coats and backpacks in his closet, Kouichi chattered on about it. "It always amazes me how big your room is, and how clean. Grandma and mama had to share a room once. It was okay 'cuz they got along so well, but - Ooh, is this your new guitar?" Kouichi's voice raised several octaves. "Do you know how to play it?" He walked over and touched the instrument, feeling the sleek texture under his fingers.

Kouji shrugged. "Not really. Dad's been loading me with all this crap ever since he found out about you and mom. I guess it's his way of apologizing."

"Since you met me? But it's been a whole year…"

"Yeah, for that long. He's been losing his mind. Serves him right."

Kouji pulled a box out from under his bed. It was a shoebox, but was untouched and almost brand-new. Maybe even with the shoes still inside it. He hadn't turned a blind eye to the three-year-old shoes Kouichi wore each time he saw him. They were worn and stained from long hours of walking to and from school, even in the rain. "You're the same size as me, right? Want these?"

Kouichi blinked, slowly. In the past year he'd allowed his hair to grow so long they caressed his shoulders. On Kouji, the style did nothing to smother his masculine attributes. On Kouichi, it made him look a lot cuter. And the confused expression he now held was just icing on the cake. "But, Kouji … I can't…"

"Go ahead. We're brothers, aren't we? Brothers give each other stuff."

Kouichi allowed himself to smile. "Thank you." He accepted the box from Kouji and opened the lid. Inside were two brand new, unworn sneakers. They were of an official brand, the highest quality. Kouichi estimated them to be very expensive, and couldn't help but feel guilty all over again. "These are expensive, Kouji…"

"You think my dad doesn't have more where that comes from? He got me them for my birthday last year. It was only like a month after he met you, remember? I was still so mad I shoved them under my bed and never wore them sense. But they're perfectly fine shoes, and it'd be better if you wore them."

"What if he saw me wearing them?"

"He doesn't pay that much attention. Trust me."

"Oh thank you!" Kouichi told him brightly, and went about placing his new shoes away.

* * *

That night the brothers laid side-by-side, one staring at the ceiling and the other turned on his side watching some movie they'd agreed on under the glare of Kouji's desk lamp.

"Mmmph. Your bed is comfy," Kouichi sighed, stretching like a cat. The light from the TV threw a shadow across Kouji's pale blue wall and posters, changing its opacity based on the images flickering across the TV. He peered up at his brother's light fixture, deep in thought.

"Dude, are you still awake?" Kouji said, turning over to look at him.

Kouichi met his eyes. "Yeah." He laughed, "Relax. I'm not gonna fall asleep on you."

He never did, not even when Kouji purposefully tried to stay up to make sure he slept. The other twin would never admit it, but he was usually out like a light before 3am, guaranteed. Unlike Kouichi, the other boy rarely had a reason to stay up too late. Kouichi was always up studying or helping his 'Kaa-san, and then waking up early to get to school on time. It was the usual life for him, as tiring as it was, and he felt Kouji had no need to be worried about him in aspect.

But soon enough, the older twin fell asleep as well. He dimly felt an arm falling loosely over him in his oblivion, curling protectively there. If was amazing how two boys that never knew the other existed until about a year and a half ago, wound up being inseparable.

Kouichi had good dreams that night.

* * *

_There and done. Oh how I love Kouji and Kouichi. All right, I absolutely need some good tips on this one. When you leave a review, be sure to give your best criticism. I'mma try to get this fic over 10,000 words. Perseverance, my man. Perseverance._

_Goodnight ~ !_


End file.
